Grenade
by obsessivereader95
Summary: Valerie and Danny reflecting on their relationship while in a fight with Skulker. PrePP. Oneshot. Mostly onesided D/V. Don't know if angst is the right word...


**First songfic! I'm excited! Please don't ruin it for me O_O**

"**Grenade" is owned by Bruno Mars. "Danny Phantom" is owned by Butch Hartman. Do I **_**look**_** like a guy to you? Don't answer that. :P**

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live__  
><em>_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give__  
><em>_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss__  
><em>_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Danny quietly watched the battle she was raging against Skulker as it folded in on itself. She was losing, badly, but he didn't want to step in. She'd immediately blame him. She'd also stop taking out her frustration on the robot and start to take it out on him. He began reflecting on the relationship he'd shared with this particular ghost huntress. He'd known almost from the beginning that Valerie was the Red Huntress. He also knew almost from the start that their relationship would fall through the drain eventually. It just wasn't right, but that didn't stop him from loving her. His heart ached as he remembered all the loathing looks she'd given him as Phantom. She would never be able to love all of him.

_Gave you all I had__  
><em>_And you tossed it in the trash__  
><em>_You tossed it in the trash, you did__  
><em>_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,__  
><em>_Cause what you don't understand is_

He was the cause of all her misery, as well as all her happiness. Of course, Valerie didn't know this. As she fought the annoying ghost hunter, she thought about Phantom and all he'd ever done to her. He had ruined her life with that stupid dog of his, told her secret to her _dad_ of all people, and he'd been constantly messing with her and her reputation. It was like she couldn't put anything else in her mind but that one teenage ghost. _Like an obsession_, the thought came unbidden, and she immediately tried to push it out of her head. No! I'm not like those vile creatures! I'm not obsessed. I'm just… well… cautious! That's it! Phantom's a menace to society that needs to be stopped before he brainwashes everyone into thinking he's a hero. _He's also the reason you broke up with Danny._

_I'd catch a grenade for ya__  
><em>_Throw my hand on a blade for ya__  
><em>_I'd jump in front of a train for ya__  
><em>_You know I'd do anything for ya__  
><em>_Oh, oh__  
><em>_I would go through all this pain,__  
><em>_Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
><em>_Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
><em>_But you won't do the same_

Valerie seemed to get more distracted by the second, her battle skills becoming increasingly sloppy. Skulker smirked and charged his weapon, aiming precisely at the huntress' head. I have to step in now. Danny thought. He immediately jumped into the air and flew full speed at the blast. It came into contact with his side as he pushed his ex-girlfriend out of the way. The smell of scorched metal filled the air. The halfa's eyes widened as he pulled out his thermos. His dread became relief as he realized there was only a small part that had melted. The rest of the blast had painfully come into contact with his ribs. He sucked Skulker into the thermos and made a mad dash for the ground, catching Valerie before she fell completely. The sound of a gun loading resounded through the park. She pointed the gun into her savior's temple. Her eyes sent the silent message: _Don't move a muscle!_

_No, no, no, no__  
><em>_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

She nearly pulled the trigger, but the entity looked so torn. Why the heck had he saved her? After all he'd done to her, he just had to go and take the shot for her. No, now he's brainwashing me! I won't let it get to me. This ghost is going down!

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

If looks could kill, the look Valerie gave him after making her decision would have been the end of it all. Unfortunately, she also had a gun to portray what her eyes could not. He was just about to become invisible when he noticed her indecision. Suddenly, she smiled... and pulled the trigger.

_Mad woman, bad woman,__  
><em>_That's just what you are, yeah,__  
><em>_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

The blast came into contact with the ground as Danny's fast reflexes carried him away from the scene. Bitter disappointment filled him. She was too obsessed with her hate for him to let anything change the outcome of her judgment. No mercy was to be expected of her, and she fit the bill quite nicely. He'd still save her, though, because that's what he did. He protected his town, and if he could handle saving Dash, he could handle saving just about anyone. Well, except for Vlad, but that was an entirely different story.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash__  
><em>_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did__  
><em>_To give me all your love is all I ever asked__  
><em>_'Cause what you don't understand is___

_I'd catch a grenade for ya__  
><em>_Throw my hand on a blade for ya__  
><em>_I'd jump in front of a train for ya__  
><em>_You know I'd do anything for ya___

_I would go through all this pain__  
><em>_Take a bullet straight through my brain__  
><em>_Yes, I would die for ya, baby__  
><em>_But you won't do the same___

_If my body was on fire__  
><em>_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames__  
><em>_You said you loved me, you're a liar__  
><em>_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby___

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya__  
><em>_Throw my hand on a blade for ya__  
><em>_I'd jump in front of a train for ya__  
><em>_You know I'd do anything for ya___

_I would go through all this pain__  
><em>_Take a bullet straight through my brain__  
><em>_Yes, I would die for you, baby__  
><em>_But you won't do the same_

Danny Fenton slowly drifted through the school, not looking up from the floor as Dash proceeded to shove him in a locker. Tucker helped him out, and he continued his disinterested stroll home. When he did look up, he saw Valerie walking home as well. She gave him a tentative smile, which he half-heartedly returned. He was Danny Phantom, the boy cursed to walk the fine line between death and life. He was Danny Fenton, the boy cursed to walk the fine line of love for a girl who both loved him back and loathed him with every obsessive fiber of her being.

_No, you won't do the same__  
><em>_You wouldn't do the same__  
><em>_Ooh, you never do the same__  
><em>_No, no, no, no_

**So… not bad? Please be gentle! This is my first DP story, too! I may not be writing many stories for this particular fandom, but I do have another full length story in the making. (I need to get all this out of my head in order to work on my other stories, so I might as well post them.) **

**Reviews make me happy, and happy is good for updates. **


End file.
